


Born That Way

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Quintuple Drabble, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Jason finally end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born That Way

"Brother," Aaron breathes, sliding his palm up Jason's naked back, pushing him down into the pillows of the bed. His cock is already sliding between Jason's thighs - the friction is delicious - but Aaron wants more. "Want to fuck you, want to open you up nice and slow, then give it to you good and hard."

"Please," Jason whispers, muffled, but sounding just as needy as he feels. "I've always wanted..." He trails off into a low incoherent sound as Aaron pushes two slick fingers inside him. Jason swallows noisily, then resumes speaking. "Always wanted you, just like this." 

Aaron hums his approval, reaching for more oil. He has to make sure his little brother is comfortable before he plows him into next week. Dropping a long kiss to the nape of his neck, he presses a third finger in. Jason's sudden gasp, followed by breathless panting, tells him he's nearly ready. "Going to fuck you now, Jase." Before he slides in, he reaches a hand around to find Jason's cock hard as rock - harder than he's ever seen it - and slides up and down with the last of the oil, before he wipes his hand off on the towel nearby. 

Jason's breathing is frantic, and he squirms a little to look at Aaron. "Fuck me then, do it now," he orders, and there's a note in his voice - almost a growl - that Aaron has never heard before. Without further ado, Aaron obeys, pressing his cock, inch by inch, into Jason's tight heat. 

He tries to hold back, to make it as slow as he promised, but can't resist moving faster. Underneath him, Jason is moaning out his pleasure with every thrust, so loud Aaron's worried momentarily that someone will overhear, never mind that they're alone in Jason's apartment, and the walls between apartments are fairly thick. 

He wants to come so bad he can barely hold himself together, but he wants his little brother to come first, wants to see him wrecked, wants to hear what he sounds like in the throes of orgasm. Being in Jason is like coming home, hot as the sun on a summer's day, better than anything he's imagined. He slides his hand back down, taking Jason's cock in his fist, working him in time with his thrusts. 

Jason makes a low deep sound in the back of his throat, and comes, spurting over Aaron's hand. Aaron can't help but follow.

Shivering, wracked with tremors of pleasure, Aaron sinks down on the bed, sliding out of Jason, but wrapping his arms around him. "God, how did I get so lucky?" he whispers, half-choked with feeling. 

Jason turns in his arms so that they are facing each other. The evidence of what they've done is all over him - leaking out his ass, drying on his thigh. He looks the happiest Aaron's ever seen him. 

"You were born that way," he says, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Aaron's mouth, "just like me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please [tip me on Imzy](https://www.imzy.com/thegloryhole/post/prompt_1_smutty_drabble/comment/4a167b8a-6c3b-11e6-8373-a3bd39888c17?scroll=comments)!


End file.
